


A Sucker's Bet

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel just wants some peace and quiet.  Sometimes you should be careful what you wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sucker's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered exactly what Vala did in her work with Daniel so I came up with this scenario. I also wanted to know why Daniel has a piano if he is never seen playing it. I made a few presumptions and a fic was born.

Monday

"You can't, can you Vala? You cannot stop with the innuendo and the flirtation even for a day. Can you? I thought we were past this!"

"Now _Daniel_ , if you weren't such a fine example of manly perfection, perhaps I could stop but alas, you are and one can't help studying you…in _detail._ " Vala's eyes traversed his body before settling on his groin, for a long moment. "A fine specimen indeed," she sighed appreciatively before dragging her gaze up to his eyes again.

Daniel's _specimen_ twitched in arousal and he cursed its betrayal. "Oh for god's sake Vala, knock it off for once! Just once I'd like to get through a day without your constant…." He broke off suddenly when he noticed her looking down again. She raised her head and arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"What's that expression? Methinks you doth protest too much?" She laughed and turned on her heel.

Daniel swung her back around by the arm, "Let's make a bet Vala, a wager if you will….you like gambling don't you?"

"What shall we wager darling? The date on which you will finally give up this charade and act on your obvious…."

"No!" Daniel stormed. "I bet you can't go a week without flirting with me."

"Define flirting."

"Suggestive comments, touching, ogling…"

"What the hell is ogling?"

"Sizing me up with your eyes, smouldering looks, raised eyebrows, longing glances…"

"What do I get if I win?" she teased, a hint of innuendo underpinning the question. "It better be worth it…let me see…." She struggled to find the perfect prize. "If I win, _you_ have to give up coffee for one week."

"And if you lose, I get…"

"You can have anything you want darling. Be careful though, I might want to lose once I hear your terms! Say if I lose, I have to suck…"

"Vala!"

"Okay okay…what do _you_ get if I lose?"

"Silence," Daniel stated.

"What!" Vala sounded both offended and hurt.

"No, I didn't mean that to sound like an order, what I meant was, if you lose, I get a whole day of silence. No interruptions, no constant questions, just, silence."

"Whatever Daniel, we'll begin the week right now." She stomped off muttering, "Silence? I'll give him silence…"

Daniel took a deep breath and slumped into his chair. His arousal may have begun with her lingering gaze but it had increased steadily and defiantly as the conversation had raged on. She was just too damn distracting. That's' how this whole business had gotten started. She had dragged her finger down his spine on the elevator on their way to his office and he'd finally had enough. After three years, she should have given up, moved on. They were colleagues, even friends but that was all. And all this silliness of hers was getting in the way.

Vala flopped onto her bed indecorously. How had things gotten so messed up? She had thought they'd reached an understanding after the infamous time bubble trip on the _Odyssey_. He had seemed to be softening towards her, frequently tender even. She had begun to believe it was possible that they had a chance together. Even when they went after the Ark, he had been gentle and full of concern. And now a year later, it was all business. Sure, they ate dinner together most nights and sometimes watched television in his room but as they'd settled into a more research-oriented routine, he had become increasingly distant again. She'd vied for his attention in the only way she knew how; her outrageous flirting hiding the depth of her hurt, masking the intensity of her love. And he had wanted nothing but her silence? "I'm pathetic," she moaned.

She resolved to give him what he wanted and not out of anger, but because she loved him.

Vala didn't speak to him the rest of the day except with regard to her work and then only the bare minimum. The quiet had at first been welcome, even comforting, but as the day wore on, Daniel began to feel uneasy. He had hurt her and it surprised him how much he wanted to make it up to her. "That translation you did yesterday on that slate palette SG-7 brought back from P3X-328 is proving quite useful in helping me translate that complicated glyph they found in the temple. I hadn't understood the full connotative nuance of the term "torch-bearer' but your insight gives the text a deeper layer of meaning…."

She smiled, "I'm glad. If you don't mind, I think I'll finish up for the day. It's past five and unless there's a pressing need, I think I can do the rest in the morning."

"Oh, okay," he said with a hint of disappointment. Most nights they worked past seven and then grabbed dinner in the commissary. Sometimes, they would watch television together or play chess. He'd taught her to play chess a year ago and like everything else competitive, she'd excelled. Before that it had been ping-pong. He sighed. Suddenly the night stretched before him in an endless expanse.

"G'night Daniel," she said quietly.

"Yeah," he muttered, "have a nice evening."

Tuesday

It was nine on the nose when Vala came in to their shared office. She didn't bounce into the room, or burst through the door with muffins. No flouncing hips or leaning over him suggestively to see what he was working on. She entered almost noiselessly, with a simple, "Morning Daniel," and grabbed a cup of coffee before sitting down on the stool at the drafting table. "Any new projects?"

"Hi," he said almost shyly, and felt a blush rising to his cheeks. Her hair was up and off her face, her alabaster neck fully bare. He coughed nervously, "I like your hair like that; it's nice."

"Thank-you," she said plainly. "Keeps it out of my eyes." She paused momentarily, "Other than the stuff I started yesterday, is there any new project that takes precedence?"

"Oh," Daniel stammered, "no, nothing new since yesterday. SG-7 is still on the planet but I expect they'll have some artefacts for us later."

"Right, I'll need to get busy then so I can help with those." She settled down to work, magnifying glass in one hand and pencil in the other.

"You wanna get lunch later? We could go out to that deli you like?"

"Sounds nice but I promised Teal'c we'd go for Thai food. He's only here for a few days and….you're welcome to join us of course."

"No, that's okay," Daniel said, without the good humour he had tried to force into his voice. "SG-7's due back around then anyway."

"Right," Vala said distractedly. "I'm having difficulty with this one symbol, do you think you could suggest…" Daniel was out of his seat and leaning over her before she'd finished the question. She shuddered at the contact but regained her focus almost immediately. "You see this symbol? It usually means "pain" but in the context of the rest of the phrase…the pain man weeps for solitude?"

"The solitary man lives in agony." Daniel sighed. "I've come across similar inscriptions before. The syntax is weird but that's what I think it means."

"Yes! It makes sense now! The next line says, 'loneliness is starvation of the soul' Well that's dark"

"It's a list of proverbs, I think, for lack of a better word…" Daniel trailed off. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll get back to my work." Vala did not miss the slight hitch in his voice. She silently wished she could have been the one who could ease his torment. At least, she reasoned, she had stopped taunting him. She looked up cautiously and stole a glance at him as he peered seriously at the artefact he was studying. He was beautiful… _never mind that_ she told herself. He had asked her to stop pestering him and she owed him that much at least, bet or no bet.

Wednesday

Around noon, Daniel came to the conclusion that Vala actually translated more quickly than he did. Perhaps it was that she didn't get sidetracked by minute details and feel compelled to find earth-based mythologies that coincided with whatever text she was working on. In fact, her translations freed him up to do what he loved best. And when he found the corresponding elements in an ancient earth culture, she listened to each new tale with genuine interest. Her eyes, unlike pretty much everyone else's at the SGC, did not glaze over before he'd barely started to explain the connection. She would stop what she was doing and actually seemed to be as fascinated as he was. Sometimes she would tell him folk stories she'd learned on her travels that echoed his and he would eagerly write them down.

Today, they'd come across a story of a great flood that echoed the Ancient Greek tale of Deucalion. He'd survived the wrath of Zeus because his father Prometheus had told him to build a wooden ark in which he and his wife could withstand the deluge. Daniel had been terribly excited and recounted at least five of earth's tales before realizing he'd been talking for over an hour. Through it all Vala had remained silent and transfixed.

"God Vala, I've been prattling on for over an hour. We should get back to work."

"You _are_ working Daniel; it's important. I only wish you could tell the rest of your world all this stuff. People need to know they aren't alone in the galaxy you know? That there are others…and we share a past with each other. I like listening to your stories. You're a good teacher."

Daniel flushed, "Thanks. But we ought to get back to work…"

They did.

Later that night as she lay in bed though, she closed her eyes and pictured him, as he had been that afternoon: animated, hands flailing about, eyes sparkling and so passionate. He was joyful in those moments. She loved seeing him like that and allowed herself a brief moment of longing before telling herself to smarten up and get to sleep.

Thursday

Vala decided to put an even greater distance between them: it stemmed from both a need for self-preservation and a desire to force herself to let go. Daniel noticed.

He missed Vala: her gentle hand on his shoulder when she stood next to him, the brief gossamer touches to his hand, his knee, the small of his back, even (or was it especially?) the suggestive drag of her fingers as they ghosted down his spine. He began to coil into himself, reflexively returning to his old habit of wrapping his own arms around himself. Vala noticed. She ached to put _her_ ,arms around him. But she didn't. She took her work to Sam's lab instead.

Friday

Early that morning, Daniel realized his office no longer held the echo of her perfume. The acrid, slightly mildewed smell of yellowed tomes and dusty artefacts filled the room again. It was the smell of solitude. He felt a flash of anger but silently chastised himself, _she is only giving you what you asked for._ He decided he would go home to his apartment for the weekend. For three years, he had so frequently stayed late at work, that most of his clothing was actually in his quarters. _I stayed for her so she wouldn't be alone._ Daniel laughed ruefully and shook his head. _No. I stayed for me because I couldn't face the silence._

Late in the afternoon, Vala popped her head in the door, "Daniel, I'm gonna knock off for the day. Will you be here working tomorrow or are you taking the weekend off?"

"I'm going home for the weekend," Daniel grumbled, his tone both sullen and petulant at the same time. He raised his eyes to hers and held them.

She noted the sadness and longing in them and smiled gently, "I'll feed your fish then. Guess I'll see you Monday." And then she silently closed the office door and was gone.

Saturday:

Daniel woke up when he heard the phone ringing beside his head. "H'lo," he grumbled. Who the hell called at this ungodly hour?

"Rise and shine Dannyboy!"

"Fuck off Jack, it's what 7 a.m.?"

"More like noon but never mind."

"Whatever. What d'ya want? I'm sleeping."

"Well, Sam tells me that I need to and I quote here Daniel, 'deal with Daniel or I will open a whole can of whoop-ass'…"

"What the hell did I do this time?" Daniel whined.

"Sam is Vala's best friend ya moron."

"Really? When did that happen?"

"This clueless act of yours is no longer charming Jackson. When are you going to realize that you are in love with the woman? And, judging from what Sam tells me, you've fucked it up. Hell, the betting pool on when you'd finally figure it out dried up a year ago! No one could even imagine it taking this long."

"I'm not…"

"You are too! For cryin out loud Daniel!"

"She doesn't love _me_ and I can't…"

"You _can_ trust her. You just don't trust yourself to be able to handle it if she broke your heart. But you can. I know you."

"No. I can't. Bye Jack,"

Jack turned to Sam, clearly exasperated, "He's a moron. She's perfect for him."

"She's devastated and determined to 'get over him and get on with life.' I'm afraid the situation is FUBAR this time Jack."

"Do you kiss your husband with that filthy mouth Colonel?"

"All day and night if you'd like.." Sam teased and stroked Jack's thigh.

"Oh, I _like…_ "

 

Daniel poured himself a fourth cup of coffee and settled down to work, the hum of his laptop the only noise in the dusty silence. Turning on the television for background noise, he half-laid on the couch, and grabbed the quilt from the floor where he'd discarded it earlier. Laptop perched precariously on his bent knees, he idly flipped through the channels. PBS was showing a mini-marathon of Katharine Hepburn movies. _Woman of the Year_ and _The Philadelphia Story_ provided the soundtrack to the steady drumming of his fingers on the keyboard. Hours passed as he worked, his focus so deep that he barely registered the end of one movie and the beginning of another. Half way through _Bringing up Baby,_ however, his tapping fingers faltered. The unmistakable drawl of Cary Grant penetrated his concentration. _"Let's play a game... Watch, I'll put my hand over my eyes and then you go away... See and I'll count to ten, and when I take my hand down you will be gone!"_ A pang of recognition. How many times had he said something similar to Vala? He shook his head and returned to the report he had been writing.

 _"Susan,... Susan, I don't know, you look at everything upside down. I've never known any one quite like you."_ Too true, Daniel mused ruefully. _"Now it isn't that I don't like you, Susan, because, after all, in moments of quiet, I'm strangely drawn toward you, but — well, there haven't been any quiet moments…"_ Daniel laughed and recalled the many times he had said, "A little less talk, a little more shut the hell up." He blanched however, as he suddenly recalled the expression on Vala's face and the stunned hurt in her eyes whenever he had said it. How come he was only noticing it now, in hindsight? "You're a real bastard you know?" he grumbled aloud. Daniel gave up on the report entirely and began to watch the movie.

In the last scene, when Katharine Hepburn's character said, _"Oh David, if I could only make you understand. You see, all that happened, happened, because I was trying to keep you near me, and I just did anything that came into my head. I'm so sorry"_ the penny finally dropped. "I'm a fucking idiot," he muttered. He'd messed it all up and now, he realized, she had finally given up. Become indifferent. Fuck.

Sunday: if you wish to hear the song Daniel plays go to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKYkssqyYkc

 

After a sleepless night, Daniel finally gave up altogether at around five a.m., and crawled out of his bed in search of coffee. He intended to devote the day to completing the report he hadn't finished the night before. Instead, he found himself sprawled out on the couch watching an all day "most depressing movies ever" marathon. After _21 Grams, Dead Man Walking_ and _The Reader _, Daniel fixed himself a spartan meal of tomato soup and sat back to watch _The Green Mile_. His lunch tasted as wretched as he felt and he glumly walked to the kitchen and threw it down the sink in disgust. On the way back to the living room, he eyed the piano in the corner; yes--he decided--he felt bereft enough to indulge in a little known passion of his: Rachmaninoff. __

He'd had this piano in his home for years, and no one had ever thought to ask him to play it. Jack must have known somehow because he had held on to it, even after Daniel's ascension. Daniel kept it dusted and tuned despite rarely playing anymore. He'd played a lot when Shau're was missing and after her death, but only sporadically since.

Piano lessons had been the only constant in his life after his parents' death. In all but one of his "placements", the foster parents had chosen to support his talent. He had even given lessons to keep food in his fridge, once he was on his own at 18.

Walking over to the piano, he sat down, lifted the cover on the keyboard and stared morosely at the keys for several moments.

From the instant he struck the first chord of Rachmoninoff's Prelude in C Sharp Minor, he was lost to it. So lost, that he didn't hear the knocking on the door or the key in the lock. His hands flew across the keys, each note full of the loneliness and sadness that always resided in his core. After the haunting last note, he held his head in his shaking hands and idly wiped the tears from under his glasses. Suddenly he became aware that he was not alone, and turned to face Samantha and Vala, "How long have you two been here?"

"We--we thought you couldn't hear us over the stereo so I--I used my key," Sam stammered. "Holy Hannah Daniel! I never knew you could play like that."

"Yeah, well…" he replied softly. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Rachmaninoff," he offered as explanation, "gets me every time." He sighed deeply before continuing. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm just dropping Vala off. You two need to work out your issues. Drive her back to the base when you've settled things." She turned to Vala and whispered in her ear, "Just tell him what you told me okay? And whatever the outcome, you'll at least have said your peace." Samantha closed the door quietly.

Vala stood stock still, her eyes brimming. "Daniel, you…god, that music…just…" she croaked. Daniel stared at her intently. "You're so sad, so lonely."

He stiffened and stared at his feet, still on the pedals. "Yeah, well…" he made a circular sweeping motion with his right hand, "you know…"

"What do I know Daniel?"

"The solitary man lives in agony."

"Oh Daniel…"

He stood and walked towards the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink Vala? I've got some wine…"

"We need to talk Daniel," she murmured as she followed him, "I…"

"Wine first, then talk," he replied, his voice steady but gentle. He handed her a glass of wine and followed her into the living room. She curled up in the big leather chair, tucking her feet under her. Daniel sat in silence on the couch, slowly drinking his wine, and waiting for her to speak.

"I'm sorry Daniel," she began.

"You haven't any reason to be…"

She held up her hand, "Yes. Yes I do. Just hear me out okay?" Daniel smiled and nodded, then gestured for her to continue. "I shouldn't have been such an outrageous flirt, especially since…since we had become friends. It's just that you were becoming so distant from me again, and you seemed so disinterested and I guess…I guess…" She began to falter, "I wanted your attention because I was so….and I wanted….and I….didn't know….and you were….and I was…." She took a deep breath and pulled herself together, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry and that I think I can move on now, even though I still…" She hiccupped from the effort of smothering her emotions and promptly burst into tears.

She buried her face in her hands when she realized Daniel was kneeling in front of her. He reached out and tenderly lifted her chin so she would look at him. "If I were to take you into my arms, would I have to give up coffee for the next week?"

She shook her head, "No, but please don't. I can't bear it because…."

"Because?"

"Because I love you and you won't ever love me," Vala started to cry again.

"You _love_ me? I didn't know that." He laughed, sudden joy suffusing his features, and then he stared at her grinning, his dimples making him look more like a teenage boy than a man of 44.

"Yes I _love_ you, you idiot. How the hell can you not _know_ that? And stop laughing at me like that. Hey!" Daniel pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap and stared into her blue-grey eyes impishly. "I don't appreciate being made fun of…mmph."

Daniel covered her mouth with his hand and held it there. "I'm not making fun of you. I'm happy that you love me because…" he removed his hand and kissed her softly on the forehead, 'I…" he kissed her cheek, "love"; he kissed her nose playfully, "you"….he softly pressed his lips to hers, "too".

Vala stammered, "You…you..do?"

"Yeah. I do," Daniel's voice was thick with desire. "And, I think three years of foreplay is enough don't you?" He began nibbling seductively on her neck and caressing her back.

"Ah Daniel?" she interrupted, gasping for air, 'mmmmm…god…no, no, no…you need to stop that…."

Daniel froze, "Oh god, I'm sorry Vala, I shouldn't have…" His face was a mix of embarrassment and horror.

She smiled, "Oh Daniel, it's not that…it's just that I need a few moments to ah…shift gears …you know? I wasn't expecting…."

"Course you weren't," he gently placed her back on the chair and began to pace, muttering to himself, "….such a jerk….of all the selfish…. stupid…like some sort of caveman…sex-starved…brutish…disrespectful…"

"Ah, Daniel?" Vala called, "whenever you are finished with the guilt and remorse, feel free to join me in your bedroom. I'll finish shifting gears on my way."

"Wha…?" he said to her retreating form, "Oh. Okay…wow…" He stood there thunderstruck for a few moments before following.

As he climbed the stairs, he followed a trail of Vala's clothing. He tried not to break into a full run, but began taking the stairs two at time nonetheless, his progress increasingly hindered by his thickening cock. When he reached the top stair he found her black lace bra and his arousal surged forward, practically pointing the way to his bedroom. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it over his shoulder, smiling broadly. Just outside his closed door, he found her panties. He staggered a bit at the anticipation of what lay behind the door, but recovered sufficiently to open the door slowly and step into the room.

"I see you've caught up," Vala said softly from the edge of the bed where she sat. She stood then, the fading light casting shadows on her body.

"You are so beautiful Vala," he whispered, making a move towards her.

"No no, stay there Daniel. Let me watch you undress."

"Um, okay…" he said shyly and pushed his sweatpants down quickly kicking them across the room. He stood there as she perused his body from across the room. He might have been embarrassed if he hadn't been quite so turned on.

"Bring that over here."

He chuckled, "Bring what? I'm kinda empty handed here…"

"Daniel, it's large enough to be declared a new lifeform, now get over here." As if on cue, Daniels' impressive _lifeform_ lurched towards her like a compass fixed on true north. "And, I see it's gained sentience…." She giggled and reached out to grab it gently pulling Daniel closer before sitting down on his bed again.

Daniel stood there shuddering and tried not to swoon because swooning would have been a very unmanly thing to do. He steadied himself as she continued to stroke him. "Ah….shit….mmmm….Vala?"

"Yes? Is there something on your mind Daniel?" she teased but continued her caresses.

"It's ah…been a long time and I'm not sure if…." he croaked.

"Been a while for me too Daniel so I was thinking….let's just take the edge off and then we can…" she cupped his balls in her other hand and continued gripping him with increased pressure, "take things a little slower next time you know?"

"Oh….okay." She grabbed his ass and pulled him forward, suddenly engulfing him in her mouth. "Jesus Vala…" She looked up at him through her lashes while continuing to move her mouth up and down his shaft, circling the head with her tongue. He thrust forward instinctively and she grabbed his hips to hold him still.

His cock slipped out of her mouth with a filthy sounding slurp as she gently rebuked him, "Now now Daniel, manners…" He groaned in apology and she rewarded him by sucking his entire length in, relaxing her throat and swallowing around him. He gasped and began to make deep whimpering noises. She hummed happily and the vibrations sent him over the edge, spasming and pulsing into her waiting mouth. She held onto his body tightly and licked and sucked him until he was entirely spent, his softening cock slipping out of her mouth.

Vala stood slowly and his arms encircled her waist as she snaked hers around his neck. "You still with me Daniel?" she teased and he surprised her by grabbing her face and kissing her fervently, his tongue pushing into her mouth aggressively as his lips seemed intent on swallowing her whole. Vala was rendered boneless under the power of his passion and for the first time in her life, surrendered herself completely to a man. When he broke the kiss to breathe, his gaze was both fevered and loving and without a word, he hoisted her off her feet, holding her buttocks as she wrapped her feet around him, pressing her heated and dripping mound against him. Daniel growled, and covered her mouth with his again, moving carefully to lay her on the bed and climb on top of her without losing her lips.

They kissed more languidly for a while, gently exploring with their tongues before Daniel began to pull out of the kiss, no doubt to explore elsewhere. He didn't get far though; Vala's lips followed his as she arched off the bed to deepen the kiss again, turning up the heat even more. She moaned deeply, grabbed his ass with her feet, and ground her fiery flesh against him.

Daniel gently ended the kiss and stared down at her in awe. "Let me make love to you Vala," he whispered. "You're so fucking beautiful, so hot..." he murmured huskily into her ear as he began to nibble and kiss her throat, while caressing her flank, and stilling her frantic hips. "Ssshhh…gonna make it so good…" He knelt beside her and ran his hands up her body eliciting a heavy sigh from her.

"God Daniel, I love your hands …touch me…"

He circled her breasts and ran his thumbs across her nipples. Vala nearly came off the bed, her back an almost perfect C. She moaned and clutched the sheets with white knuckles. Daniel smiled, and replaced one thumb with a gentle flick of his tongue. Vala began to writhe and squirm thrusting her pelvis up, a keening sound coming from the back of her throat. Placing a steadying hand on her hip, he slipped an elegant finger into her wet heated folds while he mouthed her nipples, each in turn. It only took a few long strokes in and out and over her throbbing clitoris before Vala tightened around his fingers and shuddered wildly into a scream of release, coming in hot spurts over his hand.

"Holy fuck," he groaned, shocked at the force of her orgasm and at the gush of fluid that had accompanied it. His cock swelled with renewed vigour. Daniel practically jumped back on top of her-- knees astride her hips and strong arms holding him above her. Vala smiled wanly at him, "Sorry 'bout the mess…"

"Are you kidding me? That is the hottest…sexiest thing…well, the hottest thing EVER…" he grinned somewhat goofily. "God, you are so incredible…" he kissed her deeply, trying to convey just how incredible it had been. "Does that happen every time?" he voice was thick with arousal.

"Never happened before…. we'll have to find out I guess….starting right now…"she reached down to stroke his throbbing erection. "Daniel, would you think I was vulgar if I asked you to fuck me?"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" she panted.

"Yes what?" he teased.

"Yes, fuck me…please?"

Daniel hovered at her entrance and slowly dragged his cock over her aching flesh, reducing Vala to a shuddering mass of need. "You like me stroking your pussy like this Vala?"

"Yeah…god, don't stop Daniel…ahh…" Vala wasn't sure what was more of a turn on, the feel of Daniel's rigid cock as it slid over her swollen clit, or the way the word 'pussy' had sounded coming out of his mouth.

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you…" he teased.

"Yes yes, whatever you want…fuck me, stroke me….whatever…" she groaned.

Daniel made his decision and drove into her hard. Instantly, she began to come apart beneath him. He pushed into her again and again, her orgasm lingering and spreading out longer and longer as he pounded into her eager body. She shuddered and trembled through the continuous rush of pleasure as she came and came and came.

Vala hardly registered the noises he was making as he pumped into her until her orgasms ebbed momentarily, and she realized that Daniel was moaning a litany of nonsensical words of which she could discern but one. "Valavalavala.." She clung to his thrashing body until he suddenly stilled, and she felt his hot seed pulsing into her. His climax was long and powerful and he fairly shouted with ecstasy before he collapsed against her.

Aftershocks rocked through them both and, as he unwittingly thrust against her, he sent Vala into an unexpected and violent new orgasm. She cried out his name as her body gripped his softening cock tightly.

After she had calmed, he rolled them until he was on his back and she was draped across his body, inert. He stroked her hair and murmured soft words of love and adoration, "So beautiful, love you so much…."

He continued to stroke her back and whisper gently until Vala stirred suddenly and propped herself up on his chest to look at him. "I should be furious with you Daniel Jackson!" She snuggled into him again, bringing his comforter over them both. "You've ruined me for other men!"

"You want to be with other men?" he asked in shock.

"No, but if you break my heart, I'll never be able to have sex again. It's bad enough I've been celibate for three years waiting for you to get a clue, but now that you have?"

"I've ruined you for other men?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah! You are so bloody amazing in bed, no other man could measure up, figuratively or literally actually. And, I'm never going to feel this way for anyone else…so if you break my heart…."

"You'll have to become a nun. I see," he laughed.

"Sure, go ahead and mock me now…."

"I'm not, really I'm not!" he insisted through a fit of laughter. She swatted him half-heartedly on his left flank. "Ow!" he tried to sound serious but continued laughing.

"Just what the hell is so funny Daniel? I tell you that you are the best lover I've had….in like…forever…and you…" she huffed and rolled off of him.

"Vala, c'mere. It just struck me as funny the way that you expressed it. You're so adorable." She sighed and draped a leg over his. "If it makes you feel any better, I guess you've ruined me for other women too."

"I have?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah…there'll never be anyone else but you…not ever."

"Well, good then…" she sighed and snuggled closer. "'m sleepy now…"

Later that night

Vala woke to the sound of the shower and snuggled deeper under the duvet, too exhausted to join Daniel but not too exhausted to imagine the shampoo suds sliding down his muscled back and into the cleft of that perfect ass. "mmmm…" she moaned and slipped into a dozy fantasy. Before too long the bed edge dipped under the weight of the man himself. She opened her eyes as he stroked the side of her face. "Hey," she purred.

"Hey yourself. I thought you might like a nice bubble bath before dinner so I…."

"You ran me a bath? Do you think I'm a dirty girl Daniel?"

"I'm counting on it."


End file.
